The Talk of Hogwarts
by Lady Siren Jade Riddle
Summary: Something exciting is happening at Hogwarts and it envoles the Fifth and Sixth Years! They have to SING! Just who is Harry's mysterious lover? Everyone wants to know!OneShot, Possible Epilogue if wanted...


-1**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

_**(or any of the songs used in this fic!)**_

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Everyone stared at the batty Headmaster, sure that they had heard wrong. One brave soul called out, "Could you repeat that, please?"

The Headmaster just twinkled and said, "Certainly, young Mr. Boot. Hogwarts' Fifth and Sixth Years are going to put on a show for the rest of the school. It will be the first Annual Cabaret. One of the pairs will be chosen by the staff, to promote Inter - House relations, but those not paired up, will be left to their own."

"A slip of paper with the name of your partner for the two of you paired up, will be sitting on your bed. You will all have afternoons free this week to prepare your material and may go to Hogsmeade for outfits, if you need them. Remember to chose your songs wisely. Dismissed."

The Fifth and Sixth Years stood transfixed, staring at the Headmaster like he was barmy (which he is), while the lower Years and the Seventh Years just chuckled evilly with smirks on their faces, cheerfully anticipating the humiliation of their peers. The Headmaster raised his eyebrow at the disbelieving faces of his victims, er, students. "Why don't you go see if you're the one paired with someone?"

They students shook their heads clear and slowly stood up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking quietly to one another, wondering who was going to be paired up. On the way to the Common Rooms (it was Saturday) almost every girl and some guys stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. He had definitely changed over the summer before Sixth Year.

He now stood at 6'2" with hard wiry muscles. His hair was cut short and spiked up and his glasses were gone, leaving his piercing emerald eyes free to view. He had his ear pierced several times , as well as his eyebrow and his tongue. He usually wore either really baggy or skin tight pants with t-shirts and always had on black eyeliner. His upper arm was surrounded by a Basilisk with a lightning bolt on it's head.

All in all, the Boy-Who-Lived changed for the better, and was _hot!_

The trio made their way to their separate dorms, anxious to check that they weren't chosen. Harry and Ron practically leapt up the stairs and bolted for their beds. Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he saw none, but Harry swore and picked up the folded piece of paper. After he picked it up and read the name, he smirked.

"So who is you have to sing with, Harry?" Ron asked, chewing his bottom lip. The teen just smirked and said, "You won't believe this, but I'm singing with my lover." Ron and the rest of their dorm mates perked up. They had known that Harry was going out with someone, as did the rest of the school, but _no one_ knew who the lucky person was.

Ron made to grab the paper, but Harry just rolled his eyes and side stepped, and Ron fell onto the opposite bed. Harry shook his head, chuckling, and snapped his fingers, letting the paper fall to the floor. As soon as Harry let go of it, it burst into flames and dropped, in ashes, onto the stone.

The emerald eyed teen flopped on his bed and lit a cigarette, waving his hand to open the window. Another mystery was the wandless magic and smoking habit Harry seemed to gain over break. Of course, no one in the dorm was going to tell on the dark haired boy, he was their friend, after all.

Hermione came pounding up the stairs and entered the room, glaring at the cigarette. Harry shrugged, so he smoked, who cares? She just rolled her eyes and said, "So, did any of you get the slip?" The whole room pointed to the Boy-Who-Lived and he looked coolly at everyone, "What, am I on trial or something?"

The witch began to bounce up and down and hurriedly asked who he had to sing with. He smirked and said, "My lover." "Well, let me see the paper!" He shook his head, "Impossible." Her hands went to her hips, "And why is that?"

Ron just pointed to the pile of ashes on the floor. Harry blushed and waved his hand, vanishing them. "Sorry bout that. I forgot." The boys just shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Paranoid much?"

Harry smirked and roared, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" everyone jumped and glared while he just smiled innocently. A nondescript barn owl hooted from the window before landing on Harry's knee. He stroked the bird, speaking softly, "Hello, there. Is that from who I think it is?" The owl hooted as if to 'How the hell should I know?' and stuck out it's leg.

He untied the scroll and the owl flew off. The teen opened and read it quickly, a smile spreading across his face. He stood up, tossed his cigarette out the window and walked over to his trunk. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility cloak, shrunk them, and placed them in his pocket.

As he headed for the door, Hermione demanded, "Where are you going with those?" He just smiled and called back, "My lover wants to practice and I'm not taking any chances on you following me." He started whistling as he walked down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

Ron snickered when he saw that Harry forgot to destroy the most recent letter. He snatched it up, only to be glared at by Hermione. "Aw, come on, Mione! You know you want to know, too." She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before nodding. They opened the letter and read the message.

_**My Lover,**_

_**Our place… ASAP**_

_**I want to choose our song and practice…**_

_**  
Your Lover**_

Ron's face fell and he read it out loud. Seamus, Dean, and Neville snickering when they realized that their dorm mate didn't destroy it because it was of no use. He glared, "You know you want to know who he's going out with!"

Neville shook his head, "Sure we're curious…"

"But it's Harry's personal life." followed Dean.

"If he doesn't want us to know, we have no right to pry." countered Seamus.

The two best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived blushed and ducked their heads in shame. The three were right, no matter who they were, it was Harry's business.

IXIXIXIXIXI

Harry slipped down the abandoned third floor corridor and into the room where Fluffy used to be held. He made sure the door was locked with more charms than a simple '_alohamora_' could undo and jumped down the trap door.

He landed on several cushions on top of the remains of the Devils' Snare and quickly stood up, walking through all the old traps and seeing the rubble left behind. Finally, back where the Mirror of Erised once stood, he looked around. He and his lover had completely gone over it, making it their own.

The stone on the walls was painted black and they had splattered red paint all over it, making it look like blood was dripping down them. A large fireplace made from obsidian took up one wall with a large crimson couch in front of it. Off to another side was a huge black and red bed with several pillows, and on the floor and against the third wall were dozens of huge fluffy black and red cushions and pillows.

A hand reached from behind him and whirled him around be for lips captured his in a hungry kiss. They each took turns dominating the kiss as they moaned and pressed themselves against each other. They broke the kiss with a gasp and Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, "Hello, love."

He could feel the smile in his love's voice, "Hey," He was lead over to the pile of cushions and pushed down before two legs straddled him and kissed him again. Harry moaned, letting the other take over the kiss, and ground up, bringing a whimper from his partner. He ran his fingers over his lover's back, hips and arse as nimble fingers worked over his chest.

They ground on each other, crying out and moaning. Their movements became quicker and harder as their pleasure mounted. When they couldn't get any higher, they exploded, calling each other's name. His lover collapsed on him and Harry wrapped his arms around them and tucked their head under his chin.

"I didn't know you could do that." The muffled voice from his chest came. Harry shook his head and said, "I didn't either, love. That was…" "Amazing…." "Yeah…" They laid there for a few moments, collecting them selves before his lover slid off of him, and stood up, bringing back a couple of butterbeers.

Harry sat up and took one, kissing his lover, "Thanks, Love." He got a bright smile in return and his lover sat down next to him. "So, what song are we doing?"

His lover smirked at him and said, "I have an idea…"

Harry agreed quickly, smirking himself. Along with their song together, they would each do a separate song before hand. Now all they had to do was clear it with the staff and practice. After the Cabaret was over, they were going to be the talk of Hogwarts.

IXIXIXIXIXI

The next day, before breakfast, Harry cornered the Headmaster right outside his office, "Professor!"

Dumbledore turned and sighed, "What can I do for you, Harry?" He thought the teen would be protesting to being forced to have a partner.

"Sir, I have a request for the Annual Cabaret."

"Harry," the older man started, "The whole staff chose you two. You have to perform."

The teen smirked and shook his head, "No, sir, we'll work it all out. That's not what I was asking."

Dumbledore brightened and his eyes began twinkling again, "Oh, well, what is it you needed, then."

Harry smiled, "Sir, we were wondering if we could do separate songs as well, and have our song for very last."

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks, sir… Oh, and don't tell any students who my partner is! We want it to be a shock!"

As Harry took off for the Great Hall, Dumbledore raised and eyebrow, "Just what do those two have planned?"

IXIXIXIXIXI

Over the next week, everyone was talking about the Cabaret, and people were going off to practice in privet, not wanting anyone to know what song they were doing, disappearing at odd times and sneaking away.

Harry snuck off from his friends and went to get his outfit from Hogsmeade while they were bickering again. He had ordered it a while ago, just thinking it was cool, now he had a chance to wear it. He smirked as he picked it up, thinking of the shocked look on people's faces when they would see him in it. Sure, he had changed, but this was a little more different than his usual wear. His lover was wearing something similar to it, as well.

IXIXIXIXIXI

The night of the First Annual Cabaret fell onto cheerful lower and Seventh Years and nervous Fifth and Sixth Years. The people performing were milling around in front of the stage.

The stage was set up where the Head Table used to be, with lights over head and curtains surrounding it, so you couldn't see the sides, Professor McGonagall would be gathering the performers at their time and they would be given a few minutes to prepare and get on stage when their music would start.

The few Fifth and a few Sixth Years went first, but Harry and his friends didn't really pay attention until it was Ginny's turn. When she walked out, their jaws dropped. She stood in a plaid and black plaited skirt, a skin tight black spaghetti strap t-shirt with a golden lion on it, knee high stilettos with studs of the back and fish net tights. Around her neck was a studded dog collar, her eyes were a smoky black and her lips a deep crimson.

She grinned at the crowd and her music started. The lights lowered and she began to sing to the semi-slow rock music.

_**Stripped of life. Alone**_

_**In the midst of something that I want to play**_

_**With your evil inside **_

_**Wanting **_

_**Letting go of what never could be again**_

_**Lost and alone**_

_**Imprisoned now inside your mind**_

_**With the way you tried to destroy me again**_

_**You were waiting and living for no one**_

_**To completely refuse all your life**_

_**Feed on your nothing**_

_**You'll never live up to me**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**Awaken you with a little evil inside**_

_**Feed on your nothing, you'll never live up to me**_

_**I've stricken you**_

_**I don't want to live with the lie**_

_**Feed on your nothing**_

_**You'll never live up to me**_

_**Awaken you can't live up to me**_

_**I've stricken you**_

_**Feed on your nothing and you'll never live up to me**_

_**There isn't a thing that I can do**_

_**Watching the whole thing just wash away**_

_**Making me long**_

_**Making you strong**_

_**(chorus)**_

Ron stood in shock, staring at his _baby_ sister while Harry, Hermione and everyone else yelled and screamed for her. She curtsied slightly, giggled and left the stage.

Seamus walked out next, wearing ripped blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt. When the music started, he began to nod his head to the beat and then began to sing.

_**Heads on the mirror, **_

_**Can't get mush clearer**_

_**Can't make this all go away**_

_**Now that you're bleeding, you stare at the ceiling**_

_**And watch as it all fades away**_

_**From what you do**_

_**Because of you**_

_**You know I can't be there, it's time that you call**_

_**I swore not to come, but I'm here after all**_

_**I know by the look that I see in your eye**_

_**I won't stand around and I won't watch you die**_

_**From what you do, because of you**_

_**Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness**_

_**Doctor, could you be my priest?**_

_**Say you're mistaken, you look what your taken**_

_**And laugh as you lie through your teeth**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**From what you do!**_

_**Heads on the mirror, **_

_**Can't get mush clearer**_

_**Can't make this all go away**_

_**Now that you're bleeding, you stare at the ceiling**_

_**And watch as it all fades away**_

_**(chorus)**_

The roar of the students was deafening as Seamus bowed and left the stage. Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass walked out next, arms around each other. Each in tight jeans and a tank top. The song started immediately, and their voices sung in perfect harmony.

_**When passion's lost and all the trust is gone**_

_**For way too far and way too long**_

_**Children crying, cast out and neglected**_

_**Only in a world so cold; only in a world this cold**_

_**Hold the hand of your best friend**_

_**Looking through their eyes, then watch them drift away**_

_**Some might say, we've done the wrong thing, **_

_**for way too long; for way too long**_

_**Fever inside the storm so I'm drowning away**_

_**Away from game, away from the storm**_

Their voices were soulful and full of feeling as the sung.

_**Burning whispers, remind me of the days**_

_**I was left alone in a world this cold**_

_**Guilty of the same things; troubled by the cause**_

_**I was left alone in world so cold**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Why does everyone feel like my enemy?**_

_**Don't want any part of depression**_

_**I'm talking I've had enough; sick and tired**_

__

__

__

_**.I need to find, a darkened corner**_

_**A lifeless corner**_

_**Where I'm safer**_

_**A corner**_

_**I'm drowning away**_

_**I'm running away**_

_**I'm flying, I'm flying away**_

_**The circumstances of a world so cold!**_

The two bowed and left the stage to the applause of their audience.

When Hermione came on, she was wearing a short leather skirt with straps and chains all over and a purple and black corset. Her shoes were exactly the same as Ginny's were and she had thigh high purple and black striped stockings under them. She carried a riding crop and her hair was flat, down to the middle of her back and died black and purple.

Everyone just stared as she did Korn's 'Freak on a Leash' and Harry had to push his and Ron's jaw back up. When she was finished, everyone was silent for a few seconds before bursting into applause. Harry looked back and saw all the teachers but Dumbledore, who was twinkling and sucking on a lemon drop, staring on in shock before he barely heard McGonagall say, "It's always the quiet ones."

His noticed her slink off the stage and over to the dark corner where Professor Snape was creeping about. His jaw dropped again as he saw the Potions Master lean down and kiss her passionately. When Hermione's arms went around his neck and she pressed herself against him, he rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked back over at them and saw them staring back at him, blushes rising on their faces. He just smirked and winked before turning back around to the stage.

It was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstode's turn now. The lights dimmed and the a blue spot light fell on the two. Pansy was in a flowing blue and black peasant top with low slung jeans and flip flops while Millicent wore a black tank top and a jean skirt with flip flop heels. The music started and they sang.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you; fifteen thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me**_

_**Going under**_

_**Don't waste your hand this time **_

_**I'll save myself, maybe I'll wake up for once**_

_**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd thought I'd reached the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**-going under**_

_**Drowning you**_

_**Falling forever**_

_**-falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Blurring and stirring the truth that belies**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**so I can't trust my self anymore**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**-going under**_

_**Drowning you**_

_**Falling forever**_

_**-falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**So go on and scream**_

_**-scream at me**_

_**So far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**Got to breathe again**_

_**I can't keep Going Under**_

_**I'm dying again **_

_**I'm going under**_

_**-going under**_

_**Drowning you**_

_**-drowning you**_

_**Falling forever**_

_**-falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Going under**_

_**Going under**_

Their voices faded away and everyone clapped, amazed at the beauty of their voices. They left the stage and Ron walked on in black blue jeans and a green shirt with the Mountain Dew logo on it. His red hair hung straight, down to the bottom of his chin. The slow music began and he closed his eyes.

_**No one knows what it's like**_

_**To be the bad man**_

_**To be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be hated, to be fated**_

_**To telling lonely lies**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**But my dreams, they aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscious seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance, that's never free**_

_**No one knows what it's like, to feel this feelings**_

_**Like I do, and I blame you**_

_**And no one bites back as hard on their anger**_

_**None of my pain , oh, can show through**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**No one knows what its like to be mistreated**_

_**To be defeated**_

_**Behind Blue eyes**_

_**No one knows how to say, that they're sorry**_

_**And don't worry**_

_**I'm not telling lies**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Non one knows to be the bad man, to be that sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

Everyone cheered for Ron and he bowed, soaking up the attention focused on him before leaving the stage. Next up was Draco Malfoy, the blond wore baggy jeans and white t-shirt. He stood in the middle of the stage and began to sing.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me, **_

_**but under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**-just caught in the undertow**_

_**-just caught in the under tow**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired So much more aware**_

_**By becoming this, all I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**And I know, I may end up failing, too **_

_**But I know, that you were just like me **_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**-I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb**_

_**- I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

Everyone cheered for the blond as Harry slipped behind stage and got ready for his song. He had chosen the same artist as Malfoy had, Linkin Park. Harry strolled out on to the stage in baggy jeans and a tight black shirt, his hair mussed messily. When the lights came on, everyone cheered and he called, "I haven't even sung yet! Cheeky buggers!" The crowd laughed and the music started.

_**When I pretend everything is what I want it to be**_

_**Exactly what you always wanted to see**_

_**I can't forget about the criminal I am**_

_**Stealing second after second**_

_**Jut cause I know I can**_

_**But, I can't pretend that this is the way it will stay**_

_**Cause I'm trying to bend the truth**_

_**I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm**_

_**Lying my way from YOU**_

_**No, no turning back now**_

_**I wanna be pushed aside so let me go**_

_**Let me take back my life**_

_**I'd rather be all alone**_

_**Anywhere on my own**_

_**Cause I can say**_

_**The very worst part of you**_

_**Is me**_

_**I remember what they taught to me**_

_**Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be**_

_**Remember listening to all of that mess again**_

_**So I pretended of a person who was fittin in**_

_**And now you think this person really is me but**_

_**I'm trying to bend the truth**_

_**The more I push, the more I pull in a way**_

_**Cause I'm**_

_**Lying my way from you**_

_**(chorus)**_

_**This isn't what I wanted to be **_

_**I never thought that what I said **_

_**would have you runnin from me**_

_**Like this**_

_**This isn't what I wanted to be **_

_**I never thought that what I said **_

_**would have you runnin from me**_

_**Like this**_

_**This isn't what I wanted to be **_

_**I never thought that what I said **_

_**would have you runnin from me**_

_**Like this**_

_**YOU **_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**THE VERY WORST PART OF YOU**_

_**THE VERY WORST PART OF YOU**_

_**IS ME!**_

The student's yelled and cheered Harry as he left the stage and went over to the side. A few seconds later, arms snaked around his waist and her turned to his lover and kissed them fiercely, jacked up on adrenalin. When they broke he asked, "Are you ready?" His lover smirked, "Of course. All we need our…" and they motioned to their clothes. Harry gave them a sheepish look and waved his hand, removing the glamour over their clothes and showing what they truly wore to the Cabaret.

The Great Hall was completely dark, so they walked out and stood, leaning against each other's backs. Their music came on and a spot light hung above them, too dim to see their faces, only silhouettes with a tint of pale skin, blond hair hanging sown to his lover's shoulders in silky waves with green streaks in them and short black hair, spiked up with crimson and gold streaks.

Harry began :

_**Every time we lie awake**_

His lover followed with, alternating:

**_After every hit we take_**

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every room mate kept awake**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

Together they sang:

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

They turned quickly to face each other:

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

They whirled back around and stalked off to the other side of the stage,

His lover began this time:

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

Together:

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

They face each other again, singing and walking to the middle:

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

They motion to themselves and their lover on the words:

_**Only when I stop to think about you**_

_**I know**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me**_

_**Do you know?**_

Singing at each other:

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

Pointing again:

_**I **_

_**Hate**_

_**You **_

_**Hate**_

_**I **_

_**Hate **_

_**You **_

_**LOVE ME!**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

As the song ended, the two lovers met in a passionate kiss and the stage lights came on. Everyone gasped and erupted in the loudest cheering from the whole night.

Harry was wearing a ripped black t-shirt with on sleeve completely off and the other barely hung on three inches of material, a crimson wife beater showing through, low slung, skin tight, black leather pants, combat bots and a black studded belt. Around his neck was a silver lightning bolt chain and a spiked dog collar, on his wrists were leather studded cuffs and he wore a silver snake arm cuff with ruby eyes.

Draco Malfoy stood next to him, hand in hand with the brunette, smirking at the crowed. He wore loose black leather pants with several pockets, rips, and chains, a skin tight vintage band t-shirt, combat boots, and his own dog collar, complete with silver circular tags.

The two smiled, then bowed and jumped off of the stage and into the crowd. The wrapped their arms around each other's waists and headed towards the door, spotting another surprising couple in a dark corner. Ron stood gaping the two lovers with his arms wrapped around Pansy Parkinson from behind.

When they looked over, they raised an eyebrow to the one she had and the one Ron raised after picking up his jaw. The Slytherins, Should-Be Slytherin, and Gryffindor nodded, they all had an understanding. Hurt your partner and you wake up in the Hospital Wing. When motioned over, Ron and Pansy complied.

"You will never guess what I saw after Mione got off the stage and before you," he said, motioning to Pansy, "got on." The three teens looked at him expectantly and he smirked, "Hermione and Snape in a corner. Snogging." The Slytherins raised an eyebrow once more and Ron paled, "You have got to be joking!"

Harry smirked, "You don't believe me?" they all shook their heads, "Look over there." he said, pointing to the Entrance Hall where Snape was kissing Mione, arms around her waist. He snickered at the looks on all their faces. "Looks like all the Golden Trio found a Slytherin to love, huh, Ron?" The redhead nodded and gained a bit of color. He smirked deviously and said, "Blackmail material!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco gave him a look. He shrugged and Draco leant over to whisper in his ear. He barely fought back a blush and said, "Well, Ron, Pansy, goodnight. Don't do anything we aren't going to." and the two walked away, Harry somewhat stiffly. Draco looked back and called, "Which leaves a lot, so you're good!" Harry couldn't fight his blush this time and swatted Draco's head.

Draco chuckled and drug the teen off to their room.

IXIXIXIXIXI

_**I was listening to Three Days Grace's song 'I Hate Everything About You' when I just came up with the visual of Draco and Harry singing it together. Of course, I had to write a small story to go long with it.**_

_**On these songs, my net was cut off, so I tried to get the lyrics by ear**_

_**If they're slightly off, please forgive me!**_

_**dodges flying tomatoes**_

_**I wrote it all in six hours!**_

_**Hurray for me!**_

_**jumps up and down**_

_**I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Nixxie**_

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Song's used in this story:

'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace

'Freak on a Leash' by Korn

'Behind Blue Eyes' redone by Limp Biscut

'Awaken' by Disturbed

'Because of You' by Nickelback

'Going Under' by Evanescence

'World So Cold' by Mudvayne

'Numb' and 'Lying From You' both by Linkin Park


End file.
